Mega Man Legends
Mega Man Legends in Japan. The DASH acronym in the Japanese title stands for Digouter's Adventure Story in Halcyon Days. }} is a series in the Mega Man franchise. While the main series is known for its 2D side-scrolling platformer gameplay with very little story, this series instead features 3D action-adventure gameplay and a robust story. Plot overview According to the sourcebook, Rockman Perfect Memories, the Legends series takes place thousands of years after the ZX series. By this time, the planet Earth is mostly ocean, leaving some islands left for civilization to prosper on. Based on in-game dialogue, the series takes place at least in the year 80XX. By this time frame, the original humans have been replaced by artificial lifeforms almost identical to them which can produce offspring with almost no effort. The player controls Mega Man Volnutt, a teenage digger and archaeologist of sorts who searches underground ruins mainly for Quantum Refractors, which are the civilization's primary source of energy. He was found as a baby on Nino Island at the bottom of the closed-off Nino Ruins and was raised by Professor Barrel Caskett along with his granddaughter Roll Caskett. Giving them trouble are the Bonnes, a group of pirates consisting of leader Teisel Bonne, his sister (though the booklet says daughter) Tron Bonne (who is also allegedly infatuated with Mega Man), their baby brother Bon Bonne who somehow can drive a large mecha suit (known primarily for his repeated line, "Babu!", which has become a catch phrase among the series' fans), and the 41 Servbots (one of which is only in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne). More trouble is given to Mega Man by the Reaverbots, the techno-organic semi-intelligent residents of the underground ruins who serve to protect its contents. Games Mega Man Legends was released for PlayStation on December 18, 1997 and is the first video game in the series. The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, the prequel of Mega Man Legends, stars the Bonnes rather than Mega Man (who only makes a cameo appearance as his NES version), was released in 1999 for the PlayStation. Mega Man Legends 2 released in 2000 for the PlayStation, features Mega Man Volnutt's quest to find four keys hidden in the planet in order to aid in the search of the Mother Lode, a legendary treasure thought to be an infinite energy source. Other games On September 23, 2007, at the Tokyo Game Show, Capcom unveiled for mobile phones, and subsequently released it in early 2008. Mega Man Legends 3, known as in Japan, is a cancelled video game set to be the sequel to Mega Man Legends 2 and was going to be the fourth game in the series. Development At one point Capcom had planned to release 1997's Mega Man Legends in the US under the domesticated title Mega Man Neo, and then Mega Man Nova. Keiji Inafune, who was the producer on all three Legends games, has for many games has consistently expressed interest in making a third installment. He claims that creating a Rockman game for the next generation consoles would cost around $15 million to fund and develop. ''Mega Man Legends 3 was announced for the Nintendo 3DS on September 29, 2010, during a Nintendo press conference for the 3DS, nearly ten years after the American release of Mega Man Legends 2. In September 2007, Keiji Inafune commented that he was asked by several fans if Mega Man Legends 3 would be made; although Inafune expressed a desire to make such a game, he stated that he could not do it at that time. Detailed information about the game was announced at the New York Comic Con in October 2010. Although Inafune left Capcom in November 2010, the team working for Mega Man Legends 3 stated that the game would continue development. Capcom intended to release Mega Man Legends 3: Prototype Version in 2011 for the 3DS eShop, featuring 10 missions, and a new playable character, Barrett. The Prototype Version was going to act as a prologue to the forthcoming main game. On July 18, 2011, it was announced that production on Mega Man Legends 3 was being cancelled, and that neither a full game, nor Mega Man Legends 3: Prototype Version would be released, and that there were currently no plans to resume production. A fan campaign meant to persuade Capcom to continue development on Mega Man Legends 3 started shortly after its cancellation. 100,000 Strong for Bringing Back Mega Man Legends 3, also known as Get Me Off the Moon, includes sending as many physical letters and e-mails as well as giving as many phone calls to Capcom's headquarters as possible, in addition to posting messages on the branch's Facebook and Twitter accounts, requesting for a release of the game. The group also advocates using Tanomi.com, a Japanese site that allows people to request a product. 100,000 Strong for Bringing Back Mega Man Legends 3 has been covered by Digital Trends, Destructoid, GamePro, Eurogamer, and the Portuguese gaming website Eurogamer, In addition, Mega Man Legends 3 Project's programming director Yoshiyuki Fujikawa has responded favorably to the campaign and "encourages fans to fight for the game to be released." Capcom themselves has taken notice of the project and the Facebook page and have confirmed that "they were aware of the Facebook group but they would not be changing their plans", stating, "While Capcom has a built a strong relationship with its community and values their feedback, Mega Man Legends 3 development has officially ceased without plans to resume development." References Category:Capcom franchises Category:Action video games Category:Mega Man Legends Category:Science fiction video games Category:Video game franchises Category:Video game franchises introduced in 1997